Forbidden
by DolfynRider
Summary: What happens between siblings stays between siblings.


Forbidden

© 2010 Dolfyn Rider

**Title:** Forbidden

**Fandom:** Beverly Hills, 90210

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Brenda/Brandon

**Summary:** Is incest really a bad thing between two consenting adults?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Beverly Hills, 90210…this is simply a work of fiction that came to mind after one too many viewings of seasons 1 through 4.

Brandon watched his sister tossing and turning in her sleep. The sounds had awoken him and had gotten him curious. He knew what she was dreaming about, that much was obvious, but he wondered if it had anything to do with Dylan or some mysterious stranger…or, knowing Brenda, if it was really anyone in particular. He jumped when she suddenly sat bolt upright.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm…BRANDON! What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you in here, mumbling in your sleep, I was worried."

"What did I say?"

"Nothing intelligible, that's for sure," he smiled, "So, who was the guy?"

She threw a pillow at him. "It was…well, wait, I really didn't say anything?"

Brandon smiled again, "No, you didn't. Though you were moaning a little. I thought you'd hurt yourself or something."

"No, it was…just a dream," she said, shaking her head, trying to bring herself back to reality and pretend she didn't just have a dream about Brandon…again.

"Must have been some dream."

"Oh, it was. I just wish it could happen. I think. Maybe? I don't know."

"Dylan?"

"NO! Besides, since I'm leaving in two days, I've already seen him," she smirked, remembering their last night together.

"Brenda, you didn't…"

"Yeah, we did," Brenda admitted, "I do still love him, I think a part of me always will." She paused. "I _know_ a part of me always will."

"So, Dylan wasn't the man of your dreams?" Brandon half-joked, then ducked as another pillow came flying at his head.

"Brandon, go back to bed."

"I can't, not until you tell me about your dream. Mom and dad aren't here to worry about you so I have to."

"You want all the kinky details or just the basics?"

"Brenda!"

"What? You know damn well it was one of 'those' dreams, don't deny it. How long had you been standing there?"

"Long enough. So, who was it? Anyone we know?"

"Actually, yeah, it was. Someone you know very well, as a matter of fact."

Brandon started naming off names, first their inner circle, then expanding out among the CU campus. When Brenda wasn't nodding, he was starting to get miffed. "Look, Brenda, how can I know him so well and not have named him?"

"There's one name you haven't said."

Brandon looked confused, trying to think of who it could be, going through all the names in his head again, but in the end, just shrugged, "Who'd I forget?"

"Like I'm going to tell you?"

Brandon moved towards the bed and as he sat down, Brenda tried to move over…way over…and almost fell off the bed. He reached out a hand to hold her steady and once she regained her balance, they both looked down. He had inadvertently grabbed her bare thigh.

"Why do you insist on wearing those things?" He asked, looking at her long legs sticking out from the barely there satin shorts of her favorite pair of pajamas. His eyes moved to the matching tank top, and he noticed for the first time this his sister was actually…female. He moved his hand away quickly.

"What was that for?" Brenda asked.

"It was…you're wearing…I can't…" he sighed, "It was nothing. I'm going back to bed. Good night."

"Brandon! Get back here!" She yelled at him.

In the middle of the bathroom he stopped and turned, "No, I need sleep, I have to be at work in six hours and you should be back to sleep already, you've still got some packing to do."

Brandon went back to his room, now desperate to get the image of his sister out of his head. He started counting basketballs in his head, but they kept turning into Brenda's face. He moved on to softballs, but they suddenly became Brenda's breasts. After the footballs turned into Brenda's thighs, he gave up and turned on his light.

He checked to make sure their adjoining bathroom door was closed and that his bedroom door was locked. He looked out, double-checking that his parents weren't home before his sleep-deprived brain remembered that they weren't going to be back until it was time to take Brenda to the airport in two more days.

He slowly took off the boxers that he favored instead of typical pajamas and tried to think of every woman he'd ever been with, trying to get one of their faces to stay in his mind long enough so that he could finish what he was about to do. He needed a release, but he didn't want to be thinking about Brenda while he was doing it.

Minutes later, he heard a gasp from the bathroom. He turned, hand still on his member, to see Brenda standing in the bathroom doorway. He knew it was closed before, but he'd forgotten to lock it, "Brenda! Get out!" He yelled at her.

Brenda's eyes were wide with surprise, she couldn't believe how big he was. She loved Dylan, but her brother had more than Dylan could ever dream of.

"No, I think I'll stay right here and watch."

"Brenda!" He screamed.

He jumped up to try to push her back into her room, but since there wasn't much distance to cover, the force of his leap caused him to push her down onto the floor of the bathroom. He landed on top of her and she smiled. "Uhh…Brandon…"

"No! You're not going to watch me do…that." He said, sitting up slightly, he pinned her hands above her head, "Now, promise me you're going to go back to your room."

Brenda laughed, "You're in _no_ position to tell me what to do."

"Oh, I think I am," Brandon told her, "I'm on top!"

Brenda laughed, "And what are you going to do? Wave bye to me when I leave?" she asked, looking down his chest to see him, still hard, his dick resting on her bare stomach as the tank top had ridden up when he'd knocked her down.

He scrambled off of her. "Brenda, that's not…it's just…I'm male, it's an natural, automatic response when a guy is on top of a girl." He tried to explain, but was failing miserably. He grabbed at the only towel in the bathroom, but Brenda had anticipated the move and snatched it before he could.

She ran into her room, Brandon following closely. To this day, he still wonders why he didn't just turn around and go back to his own room, remembering to lock the door, but he's glad he didn't.

She lay there, breathing heavily from the jog to her bed, his eyes couldn't help but slip to her chest. He moved closer, slowly, slightly unsteady, trying not to stare.

"Did you ever think about us not being siblings?" Her voice came out in a whisper.

"No, I love you, you're my sister, always have been, always will be."

"Brandon, I don't mean…I know you love me…I just…well…the girls are right."

"Right about what?"

"You were the hottest guy at West Beverly."

He grabbed the towel while her resistance was down, finally succeeding in wrapping it around his waist. "Good night, Brenda." He made a move towards the bathroom door, but a movement caught his eye.

"I think you're right, we both need a release." She said, slowly stripping off her top.

"Brenda!"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable."

She stood up, turned slightly, and pushed the bottoms of her pajamas off. Knowing he was still watching, she bent over to reach under her bed and he got a full view. He couldn't move. She lay down, turning on the toy. The hum loud in the quiet of the house. She ran it over her nipples, making them rock hard. She glanced up to see he still hadn't moved. "I thought you were going to bed, work remember?" She said, smiling, knowing he was enjoying this on some level.

"Brenda, where did you get…no, I'm not gonna ask."

"Kelly got it for me after the last time Dylan and I broke up."

"Yeah, didn't need to know that."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I didn't. I was going to, but I didn't, not really."

His eyes traveled the length of her body. She had the vibe poised between her legs. "Brandon, don't stare. Either come join me so I can put this thing away or go back to your room."

He hesitated for only a moment before he turned around and headed to his room.

Brenda shrugged at his retreating form and continued with what she was doing.

Eyes closed, she sensed him come back into the room, but she kept on, liking the fact that he was watching, liking the fact that he obviously liked what he was seeing.

As she reached down to squeeze a nipple, she felt him sit on the bed.

"What took you so long?" She asked breathlessly as she turned the toy off and put it down, then reached into the drawer of her nightstand.

He pulled a condom from behind his back, "Be prepared," was all he said.

"Never leave it up to the guy," she said, showing him what she'd pulled out of the drawer.

"Is this really happening?" Brandon asked.

"I think so," Brenda said, unsure if he'd be willing to go through with it.

He kissed her. Just a peck. Still not really sure they should be doing this.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her. She was forceful, her lips crashing into his, her tongue begging to enter his mouth. He finally relented, opening his mouth for her.

Their tongues danced as she placed his hands where she wanted them, where she needed them, then she grabbed him. Her hands rubbing up and down his shaft. Brandon knew she'd only been with two men in her life, but she was amazing. Her fingers slipping down now and then to brush against his balls.

He moved away long enough to put the condom on and realized how wet she was. Her thighs glistened in the moonlight. He couldn't resist. His head bowed. As his tongue made contact with her skin, she moaned. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard her make.

Her hands came down to grab his hair, positioning him better, her back arched off the bed. "Oh…god…yes!" she hissed.

The words made him work harder. His fingers now exploring her while his tongue danced on her.

She pulled his head back, "Brandon, I need it, I need it now!" she commanded.

He moved up her body, kissing every bit he could. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

He entered her, sliding in easily, but she was so tight he almost came as soon as he was fully in.

She squirmed a little, "Damn you feel so good in me."

They got into a rhythm, long strokes, short strokes, him teasing now and then, almost pulling out, then slamming back into her.

When they awoke in each other's arms an hour later, he rolled over to drape an arm around her, "So, did you dream?"

"No. That's the first time I haven't in a while."

"Lack of sleep, already tired from packing and getting ready," he said, reasoning it away.

"Brandon, don't you get it?"

"What?"

She kissed him, "You're an idiot."

"What?"

"Who do you think I've been dreaming about?" She smiled, nestling into him, "Hey, we've still got half an hour before you have to leave for work," she said, sly smile on her beautiful face, hand already tracing a trail down his body.

THE END 


End file.
